Black Sea Pirates
??????}} The Black Sea Pirates, also known as the Black Sea Crew or the Black Sword, are an infamous and greatly feared rookie pirate crew formed after the defection of former Shichibukai Salazar. Raised under the flag of the Black Widow Pirates, they are considered one of the Yonko's greatest divisions. Each member is of considerable talent in their respective field, choosing to perfect their given art to the utmost. One unique aspect is the lack of Devil Fruit users, choosing to focus on the talents of the body as opposed to gifted powers. The Black Sea Pirates are named after an incident where they rescued a ship of slaves from a World Government funded merchant; the aftermath resulted in an entire sea being dyed black from the amount of blood spilled into the water. The crew sails upon the Royal Saber. The crew consist of eight with a combined bounty equal to ... The Black Sea Pirates are famous for their Modus Operandi, they never raid the ships of merchants or civilians and remain indifferent to the scuffles of other pirates. Instead, the Black Sea Pirates are the world's first Anti-slaver unit, meant to plunge the act of slavery from the seas. They attack slavers viciously and hunt down famous merchants who view life as nothing more than product. The Black Sea ferocity is enough for their names to bring slave merchants to their knees upon simple mention. Jolly Roger The crew's Jolly Roger is a skull in the center of an open circle. Beneath the skull are two swords, one black and one white intersected at the midsection. The empty circle represents the , a philosophy which explores the purpose of nothingness. The emptiness before the formation of the universe and the ultimate ending upon which all return. It is the source of death and the destination of every journey. Within nothingness are the Captain's two famed weapons and the skull. Signifying that combat is just another vessel used by the universe to return all to nothingness. Crew Members Organization The captain, Salazar, has full control over the crew despite being a sub-division of the Black Widow Pirates. Salazar and Daddy L. Legs have agreed that he will retain his freedom; an important theme of the Black Sea crew. Members are free to join or leave, as long as they prove their loyalty and understanding of the purpose of the Black Sea Pirates. They are murderers and executioners of those who commit the most heinous crime, slavery and mistreatment of life; regardless if human or beast. As with the diversity of the crew, members of the Black Sea Pirates are known for their differences in appearances. While each member is a master of an artform, they usually hide their signature weapon from plain sight. Crew Strength The Black Sea Pirates are led by the former Shichibukai Salazar, an obvious sign of both their tallent and skillset. Salazar assured that only those with unrivaled determination were allowed to join his crew, which is comprised of a prince and several other deadly criminals. After witnessing the arrival of his crew upon the Amazonian island, Daddy L. Legs mentioned that the Black Sea Pirates might become one of her greatest weapons. She also stated that she would only call upon them for threats which her other divisions could not handle. A fair sign of their might is the fact Salazar was able to survive combat against the Fleet Admiral Kurama, and that his crew is considered only a few steps beneath him. The Black Sea Pirates despise Devil Fruit users, choosing to rely on the power of one's own willpower and potential. Each member is a master over a specific weapon and martial art, with a complex understanding and gift in the usage of Haki. Just the top three members of the Black Sea Pirates are enough to send a miliatary base shaking upon their arrival. They are known for taking control over a certain part of the sea, which they continue to dye black with the blood of their enemies. Ship Royal Saber History Formation Trivia Trivia *